Mysterious Katsumi
by KatsumiDaGoddess
Summary: 5 years after Kenshin defeated Shisho, a mysterious teenage girl came into Toyko and found Kenshin looking for revenge. Maybe Yahiko and Katsumi will fall in love? Rated PG for some Romance and some violence.
1. Strange Things

The day in Toyko, Japan, it was just an ordinary day, but when a strange teenage girl(15 years old) came into the town it became stranger and stranger. First of all the girl was dark and mysterious. Second, things kept blowing up and freezing and third it was summer and things wouldn't freeze for no reason.   
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke where eating at the resturaunt they always dinn at. The mysterious teenage girl came into the resturaunt, a man was about to hit on her when Yahiko(now 15 himself) punched the man out. The girl came and sat with Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke.  
  
"My names Katsumi Matsura, I came from Kyoto on an adventure to learn of new cities and broden my horizon." Katsumi said to Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru and Sanosuke.  
  
"I'm Yahiko." Yahiko told Katsumi." I am proud to save you from that man."  
  
"Sure you are Yahiko." Kaoru said.  
  
"I am Kenshin Himura." Kenshin told Katsumi.  
  
"So I finally get to meet the Battousai." Katsumi said smiling at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin was shocked that she would of called Kenshin The Battousai. "Are you an enemy?"  
  
"You can call me that, but I would rather be called Mysterious Katsumi." Katsumi said to Kenshin smerking.  
  
"We should go to the dojo, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said to Kaoru.  
  
"Sure." Kaoru payed for the food and Katsumi, Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke went to Kamiya Dojo.  
  
They went to a room, and only Katsumi and Kenshin went into the room, Yahiko and Kaoru sat outside of the door listening in on the conversation.  
  
"You know Missy its not nice to spy on people." Sanosuke said taking Yahiko and kaoru away from the door, he kept watch outside of the door.  
  
Inside Katsumi and Kenshin talked.  
  
"How do you know me?" Kenshin asked Katsumi. "And why are you here?"  
  
"I have heard stories of you from my master and I am here to proden my horizon." Katsumi said.  
  
" Why are you called the Mysterious Katsumi?" Kenshin asked trying to figure out why katsumi was here.  
  
" My master was Shishio, and I have come to get revenge." Katsumi said getting up and taking out a dagger.  
  
Katsumi ran out the door, but Sanosuke tripped her and Kenshin and Sanosuke soon tied her up. 


	2. First Kiss

"I will as you again, Katsumi. Why are you here?" Kenshin asked Katsumi.  
  
Katsumi stayed silent. Kenshin sighed, then when out of the room and left Sanosuke to watch her.  
  
"It's no use, she won't talk." Kenshin told Kaoru.  
  
"I thought she was going to be a girl in danger, and now my lucks changed." Yahiko mumbled to himself.  
  
"You shouldn't let yourself down Yahiko, she may come around and forgive kenshin.." Kaoru said to Yahiko trying to make him fell better.  
  
"But she is trying to get revenge for her master Shishio." Yahiko said. "How can she ever forgive Kenshin?"  
  
"This one will find a way." Kenshin said smiling at Yahiko.  
  
"Thanks guys. I'm going to go to sleep now."Yahiko said getting up and heading towards his room.  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin took shifts guarding Katsumi all night. In the morning Miss Kaoru gave katsumi some of her rice balls, which Katsumi didn't like but ate anyways. After katsumi ate, Kenshin decided to talk with katsumi again.  
  
" I killed Makoto Shishio for a good reason."Kenshin said to katsumi.  
  
"BUT Makoto Shishio was like a father to me NO ONE CAN REPLACE HIM!!" Katsumi screamed at Kenshin. Katsumi started to cry. Kenshin left the room and left Katsumi alone by herself to think awhile.  
  
"Aren't you going to get Sanosuke to watch her?" Kaoru asked as kenshin came out.  
  
"There is no reason, she just needs sometime alone, I promise you she won't escape." Kenshin said as Kaoru and him went to a room.  
  
"Did you figure out why she is here, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.  
  
" Yeah, she did come here for revenge. She said Makoto Shishio was like a father to her and no one could replace him." Kenshin said.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry for the girl. But what has been done has been done." Kaoru said.  
  
After kaoru and Kenshin had a long talk they went to sleep, Sanosuke and Yahiko also went to sleep. But in the middle of the night Yahiko got up and went to the place where they are keeping Katsumi tied up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Katsumi asked Yahiko.  
  
" I've come to release you." Yahiko said." As long as you don't hurt Kenshin and the others, I will let you free."  
  
" A deal, I won't hurt them I promise." Katsumi said lying to Yahiko. Yahiko untied Katsumi. Katsumi gave him a kiss then ran out and down the road to a store.  
  
Yahiko was surprised that Katsumi gave him a kiss, but he was sure that he would never see her again. This was his first kiss and he would cherish it. 


	3. Capture

Mysterious Katsumi Chapter 3: Capture  
  
After Yahiko untied Katsumi, and she left Yahiko went back to his room. The next morning, Kenshin Wakes up and goes and checks on Katsumi, she's not there.  
"Yahiko? Did you let Katsumi go?" Kenshin asked Yahiko coming up to him.  
"No, I guess she had a trick up her selve or something.  
"Yahiko said to Kenshin. "I'm going to go into town and look for her."  
"I'm coming with you Yhaiko." Kenshin said."kaoru you coming too?"  
"Sure, I need some stuff from town." Kaoru said. They got some money, and left. Sanosuke was already in town. It was a little while from the Dojo to the town but they enjoyed it.  
  
The soon got to the town. "Meet back here in an hur or so?" Kenshin said to Kaoru."Yahiko go with Miss Kaoru."  
"But I wanna go with you Kenshin." Yahiko said.  
"Someone needs to gaurd miss Kaoru if she gets attacked." Kenshin said to Yahiko then left.  
After a few hours of searching for Katsumi, there was no sign of her. After Kenshin, Yahiko and Miss Kaoru got back together after searchng they went to where Sanosuke is and asked him to stay in town and look out for Katsumi, and if he sees her catch her and bring her to the dojo.  
  
Miss Kaoru had already gathered the food and stuff she needed, they left the town and went back to the dojo. They had no clue where Katsumi is, but she was hiding somewhere, maybe in the forest, or maybe in the town, doubt that they checked everywhere in the town for her. Or maybe she is kinding in a underground lair or something.  
  
They got back to the dojo. It was dinner time by the time they got home.  
"Who wants riceballs?"Kaoru asked.  
"Me."Kenshin and Yahiko answered.  
"Okay."Kaoru left for the kitchen.  
"But I want Kenshin's riceballs."Yahiko said to kaoru as she left.  
They all ate Kaoru's yummy yummy Riceballs,Yeah right, they ate kenshin's Delicous yummy riceballs. Then went and relaxed outside, and after it got dark they went back inside.  
  
At town there was no sign of Katsumi. Sanosuke kept an eye out for her but never even had seen any part of her.They all went to sleep, including Sanosuke who had stayed at a friends place. While they are asleep, Katsumi snuck around the dojo looking for Kenshin, she found him, and came running at him with her sword and was about to strike him, but Kenshin blocked it. "Seems you lied to Yahiko."Kenshin said.  
"He's just pathetic as you." She said attacking him again, but he blocked again. Yahiko came in cause he heard swords clash together. His eyes opened wide.  
"How could you? You broke your promise." Yahiko said.  
"I don't make promises with fools and my eniemies friends." Katsumi said smirking. "I'm not a fool!"Yahiko said charging at Katsumi.Katsumi blocked and knocked Yahiko down.  
"Love is blind."Katsumi said to Yahiko. Kenshin knocked Katsumi out, with his sword, the bottom of it. Then he tied her up. 


	4. Faitful Ecounter

The next morning, Kenshin went to where he was keeping Katsumi hostage. He didn't see her, somehow he knew she would get away. He went to go and make breakfast before Kaoru woke up along with Yahiko. He wondered if Yahiko let Katsumi go, for now he wouldn't ask he would let them sleep.

Katsumi wandered through the village, looking down at the ground with her blue eyes. She accidently bumped into someone."Sorry." She said to him, continuing walking down the road. Am I in love with him, the boy name Yahiko? She thought to herself. Katsumi came to a house and slid the door open entering.

"Mmm, I smell something good." Kaoru said walking over to where kenshin was cooking, Yahiko next to him.  
"At least his cooking is better than yours." Yahiko said to Kaoru smirking.  
"You lil' brat!" Kaoru said chasing after him.  
Kenshin smiled as he watched Yahiko and Kaoru. "Okay its ready." Kenshin said setting it on the table.  
Sanosuke went to the table to eat along with Kaoru, and Yahiko.  
"So Kenshin.." Kaoru started to say. "How's Miss Katsumi"  
"Umm.."Kenshin said rubbing his head. "Seems she'stronger than we thought, or she got help"  
"What you mean, Kenshin? Did she escape?" Kaoru asked.  
"Yeah."Kenshin answered.  
"We better go after her, or she'll come after you again Kenshin." Kaoru said.  
"Leave her be." Sanosuke interrupted.  
"Yeah, let her have her time..and maybe think things over." Kenshin said.  
"But Kenshin..."Kaoru was about to say but Kenshin stopped her.  
Kenshin got up, along with Sanosuke and Yahiko. Kaoru sat at the table, as the three of them walked away.

"Kenshin, I'm going to go into town." Yahiko said out of Kaoru's hearing.  
"Alright, but don't get into trouble or a mess with Miss Katsumi." Kenshin said to him. Yahiko nodded, then headed towards town with his sword at his side, he had a real sword, well he was 17.  
Sanosuke and Kenshin stood guard at he front of Kamiya Dojo. Kaoru went about her business cleaning the dojo.

Yahiko now in town desides to look for Katsumi, even though Kenshin told him not to, she probably left already but atleast he would try. He then spotted a kid stealing and stopped him.  
"It ain't nice to steal." He said grabbing the stolen item and handing it back to its owner.  
"Thanks." The owner of the item said, as the kid ran off. The kid reminded Yahiko of his days of pick pocketing, to repay the people for his father's dues. Yahiko nodded then left walking down the town, looking for Katsumi. Hopefully he would find her.

Back in the place Katsumi entered, she was talking with someone.  
"Katsumi, You know if you do kill Kenshin, all his friends and even the ones he loves will never forgive you." The lady said to her.  
"But I will never forgive Kenshin Himura, for killing Master Shishio." Katsumi said.  
"As you will, Kat." The lady said to her.  
"I know you will also never forgive me for killing kenshin. You may even stop me but I will do this for Lord Shishio, you got that Kito." Katsumi said standing up and exiting, she then bumped into someone, the same kid that Yahiko had stopped from pocket picking.  
"Sorry, Miss." The lil' boy said to her, then ran off. Katsumi watched him run off into the distance.  
Katsumi walked through the town now, hoping to even catch a glance of Kenshin, but not Yahiko. She felt she had to stay away from Yahiko, she may fall in love with him even more. Too late she caught a glimpse of Yahiko, and so did he. They stared at each other, before Yahiko approached running. Katsumi started to walk off, but Yahiko grabbed her arm.  
"Why do you run?" Yahiko asked.  
"Because, I don't want to harm you only Kenshin." Katsumi said to him." Let go"  
"No!" Yahiko.  
"I didn't want to do this but..." Katsumi said...

:Hahhahah Until Next Chapter for now I'll leave you to what happens. Hehehehh: 


	5. The Girl named Akane

: Yeah, I'm still gonna leave you in suspence Muwhahah::

Bakc at the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin and Sanosuke guard the front and back to make sure Katsumi doesn't try to attack while Kaoru rests in the dojo and trains with some students.((Yess Stundets))

Sanosuke turns to Kenshin. "You think she'll show up again?"He asks Kenshin.  
Kenshin turns to him. "Depends if she really wants revenge." Kenshin answered, then sighed.  
They continued to guard the Kamiya Dojo.

A girl approaches the Kamiya Dojo, she has dark brown hair and her eyes ar covered by her hair, she wears a blue kimono. She carries a katana at her, side nothing else. Kenshin and Sano both sense her, they come to the front to see who it was. The girl looked up at them both as she approached them.

"Hello." She said happily.  
"Hello, Miss." Kenshin says to her.  
"So you must be Kenshin Himura." The girl said to Kenshin. "I've been looking for you"  
"Oro?" Kenshin says."Umm.."He says scratching his head.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself." She said to him. "I'm Mitsuki Akane"  
"Nice to meet you Miss Akane." Kenshin said. "What brings you here looking for me"  
"I trained under Seijuro Hiko, you once trained under him and became the Legendary Battousai the Manslayer, Well not now that is." Akane said. "So I am also an apprentace of Master Seijuro"  
"Eh, So why have you traveled here?" Kenshin asked her.  
"To train under you." Akane answered, confident and happily.  
Kenshin rubs his head. "You could train under Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said.  
"No, I want to train under you." Akane said protestingly to him.  
"Umm...I'm not accepting." Kenshin said to her. "Come with us." He started to walk to the dojo hoping to find Kaoru and he did. Akane followed, Sano didn't he stood guard at the front.  
"Hey, and who is this?" Kaoru asks.  
"Hello, I'm Akane Mistuki." Akane said introducing herself to Kaoru."I want to train under Kenshin Himura"  
Kenshin sighed.  
"Is that so? You could always train under me." Kaoru said, overing.  
"I want to train under Kenshin." Akane said protesting again.  
"I said, You can't train under me Miss Akane." Kenshin said.  
"Why?" Akane said bursting into tears.  
"Well, You can train under me, Akane." Kaoru offered again.  
Akane looked to Kaoru. "Bet you haven't trained anyone." She said to her.  
"I have students right now that are training under me, and we train under the sword to protect not kill." Kaoru said.  
"Yes, What Miss Kaoru said." Kenshin said slipping away and over to the front where Sanosuke was.  
Akane and Kaoru agreed that Akane would train under Miss Kaoru, and Kaoru offered Akane some food and she accepted.  
Akane took a bite out of Kaoru's rice balls, and spit it out." These suck." She said.  
"Well at least there food. " Kaoru said.  
"Eh, trying Miss Kaoru's food are you?" Sanosuke said entering.  
Akane nods. "Yeah, it sucks"  
"Well there's Miss Kaoru for you." Sano said, taking a riceball and eating it.  
"Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked Sano.  
"Guarding the front." Sano answered after swallowing.

Back in town, Katsumi had kissed Yahiko. While doing that distracting Yahiko, she took the hilt of her katana and pushed it into Yahiko's stumache then hiting him on the head. Knocking him out. She dragged(carried) him to the house she had come out of and tied him up, and Kito stood guard. Katsumi disappeared from the house. No one not even Kito knew where she went. 


	6. The Battle to Come

Akane, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Kaoru talk in the Kamiya Dojo. No one is standing guard watching for Katsumi. Katsumi watches them from a tree beyond the dojo wall. She jumps down from the tree landing in the backyard of the dojo. When she landed she was as light as a feather and made no noise that Kenshin and the others could hear.

Back at where Katsumi had kept Yahiko, Kito had misjudged Yahiko and Yahiko got untied by himself and Kito was now knocked out after a hand to hand fight with Yahiko. Yahiko ran down the streets of Tokyo heading for the Kamiya Dojo. He knocked down people on his way and sometimes fell. He reached the dojo...

Katsumi had been listening to Kenshin and the others talk, katana and dagger ready. Yahiko spotted her and got his sword out (Yes a real one) and walked silently up behind Katsumi. This went through his mind as he came up behind Katsumi, What if he killed her? Then what was this love they had between themselves? What was the use in untieing her if she was just to get killed? She broke her promise so it isn't my fault. Yahiko thought. He came up behind her and was ready to strike her with his sword when Katsumi stepped forward really fast and was heading toward Kenshin. Yahiko had failed Kenshin.

Kenshin blocked Katsumi's attack with just his reverse blade, and practically knocked Katsumi away. "This one doesn't want to fight you." He said to Katsumi as she stood up.

"I must get revenge." Katsumi said angred. She charged towards Kenshin he dodged and went outside.

"This one does not want to fight in the dojo."Kenshin said, as Katsumi came towards him. Koaru, Akane and Sanosuke had backed away when Katsumi came in. Yahiko watched in frusteration.

He looked down, then to Akane, Kaoru, and Sanosuke. Then to Kenshin and Katsumi fighting. He got his sword and went charging towards Katsumi. Katsumi blocked with a simple block, and knocked Yahiko away. Kenshin's and katsumi's swords then clashed with each other then again and again, as they battled. Yahiko stood up and watched as Kenshin and Katsumi battled. He couldn't help but want to stop the battle for a friend and for one he had a crush on. He looked down then charged towards Katsumi, this time for sure he wouldn't get knocked down. He hit Katsumi on the back as Kenshin's and Katsumi's swords clashed with each other. Yahiko's sword went deeper into Katsumi's back, Katsumi fell back into Yahiko. She stared at him like she hadn't before. She casted a wind between Kenshin and her and Yahiko. She continued to stare at Yahiko, then lightly kissed him on the lips and was gone, as the wind disappeared. Yahiko fell to the ground as he put his hands up to his face and his sword fell to the ground.

Akane was the first to run over to Yahiko. "Are you alright?" She asked him. He pushed her away.

"This one suggests it is best to leave Yahiko alone for now." Kenshin said, entering the dojo. Kaoru and the others followed leaving Yahiko and Akane alone.

Yahiko still had his hands on his face. Akane was worried."Are you alright?" She asked again. He still didn't reply. So she shook him. Still no reply.

"Yahiko?" She asked him. He looked towards him. 


	7. What True Love Will Do

Katsumi walked down the streets of Tokyo, her back still bleeding she had to get to Kito, so she could heal her. She entered a house and saw Kito.

"Can you patch my wound up?" Katsumi asked Kito.

"I see you got in a battle, one like you would never get hurt." Kito said.

"It's what love will do to you." Katsumi said, and then sat down and let Kito patch her wound up.

Back at the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin and Sano guarded the front. Akane sat with Yahiko watching the breeze pass by while Kaoru was cooking.   
Akane turned to the speechless Yahiko.  
"This is what love will do to you." Akane said.

Yahiko looked up at Akane, staring at her. "What do you know?" Yahiko, said not speechless anymore.

"I know Katsumi." Akane said, faintly looking down at the dust ground.  
"What!" Yahiko, said standing up.  
"Yes, I know her." Akane said. "We met on the way from Kyoto and traveled to Tokyo together, both for our own purposes."  
"What is yours?" Yahiko asked, sitting down.

"To train under Kenshin. But it seems he won't take me under his training, only Miss Kaoru will."  
"Yup, that's Kenshin for you." Yahiko said, joking.

"Do your truly love Katsumi?" Akane asked, Yahiko curiously.

"I'm not sure…."Yahiko said looking down.  
"Well if you do, you should go and tell her." Akane said.

Yahiko just remained quiet.

Back in town, Katsumi was bandaged up and walked through the streets of Tokyo. She entered a restaurant and ordered some sake and a few rice balls and started to eat, her katana at her side. A couple of men were watching her from the seat to her left. She glared at them, coldly telling them that she wasn't to be messed with.

When Katsumi was finished, she paid and left the restaurant. The three men followed her. They had swords, but were probably not as skilled as Katsumi was.

"Hey, Missy," One of the men said. "Come here."  
Katsumi turned to face the three men. "Wasn't my first warning good enough?" She asked, unsheathing her katana and got into a stance. "I warned you."  
Katsumi charged at the three men, slashing across one of the men's chests then another across the back, as her speed increased she slashed the last one then repeated it until the men were slashed from back to front.  
"Told you I warned you." She said as the men fell to the ground. Katsumi then vanished from the town.


	8. Kenji Appears Under the Stars

Yahiko sat on the floor, crossed legged. Loking up at the stars. It had become night-time now and everyone else was asleep. It was just Yahiko.  
'Maybe I should go look for Katsumi.' Yahiko thought to himself.  
The wind around the dojo rustled the leaves from the trees and made them fall. Yahiko continued to look up at the stars.

Back in a forest, Katsumi had made a fire and layed against a tree also looking up at the trees.  
'Do I really love, Yahiko?' Katsumi asked herself.'Or is it just that I don't want to hurt anyone else besides Kenshin Himura'  
She continued to look up at the stars. 'Master Shishio, what do you think? Do you beleive I am in love? or I am just making this up.' She asked even though she knew her master wouldn't answer.

A man appeared besides Katsumi, Katsumi grabbed her katana and stood up on guard.  
"No need, I don't want to harm you." The man said, it was Kenji, returning from his training with Hiko.  
Katsumi sheathed her katana back into its sheath. "Who are you?" She asked him.  
"Kenji, Kenji Himura." Kenji said. "And you"  
Katsumi had hatred in her eyes, she hadn't known that kenshin had a son, but wait who could the mother be. Kaoru? Megumi? Who? "Katsumi Takagawa." Katsumi said at last.  
"Well, Nice to meet you Miss Katsumi Takagawa. I see your a swordsman." Kenji said smiling at Katsumi.  
"What's it to you?" Katsumi said coldly.  
"Nothing, I was just training under Master Hiko. To be a swordsman like my father." Kenji said."Well,What are you doing under the stars? Why not in the town?" Kenji asks.  
"To crowded in the town, I wanted to get some fresh air and think about things." Katsumi said.  
"Well,I got to get going." Kenji said. "See you later"  
"Yeah." Katsumi said, as Kenji left the forest and entered town.

Back at the Kamiya Dojo, Yahiko lays on the deck of the dojo looking up at the sky, his hand up against his face. He then saw Kenji.  
"Hey, Yahiko." Kenji said as he walked up to Yahiko, and sat next to him.  
"Hey, Kenji." Yahiko said. "What's up"  
"Nothing, Returning from training with Master Hiko. Meet a strange girl in the forest." Kenji said.  
Yahiko thought maybe its Katsumi. "What did she look like?" Yahiko asked.  
"Dark brown hair and blue eyes." Kenji answered.  
Yahiko's eyes widdened as Kenji said dark brown hair and blue eyes. That was surely Katsumi. She was still nearby. Should Yahiko go look for her? He got up. "I need to go somewhere. Don't tell Kenshin, Kaoru, nor Sano where that I left. I'll be back by sunrise." Yahiko said to Kenji and then went running away from the dojo towards the forest.

Katsumi sat under the stars, watching them waiting till sunrise. As Yahiko ran through town, bumping into people as he did. 


	9. Confessions Of Love

:Sorry its a lil' short. :

Katsumi continued to sit under the tree wating for the sun to rise. Yahiko appeard infront of her. Katsumi looked up at him. Yahiko was speechless, he was glad that he had found Katsumi. They just looked at each other for a couple minutes. Katsumi was the one to break the silence.

"Why'd ya come here?" She said to him.  
"I wanted to se you." Yahiko said, "because.." He wasn't able to finishe because Katsumi said what he was about to say.  
"Because you love me." Katsumi said finishing his sentence. "Right"  
Yahiko blushed, then looked down.  
"Tell me?" Katsumi said standing up and holding Yahiko's chin up so their eyes met.  
"..I do.." Yahiko said at last, he then stepped closer and then their lips met in a kiss. It lasted at 30 seconds. Yahiko was blushing, he back away, as he did. Katsumi's arms wrapped around him and she kissed him. Yahiko put his arms around her. Katsumi winced, he touched her wound. Yahiko looked at Katsumi."You arlight?" he asked.  
"Yeah, Its nothing. Just a wound." Katsumi said.  
"It's the wound I gave you.." Yahiko said backing away.  
"You were only trying to protect me and Kenshin." Katsumi said, smiling at him for the first time.  
They talked for awhile.  
"I have to go, Kat. Promise me that you and I will meet sometime soon?" Yahiko asked.  
"I promise. Im going back at Kyoto. There is no business I have left here." Katsumi said.  
"Right." Yahiko said then he left Katsumi.

Yahiko went back to the Kamiya Dojo, and Kenshin and them never saw Katsumi again. Akane continued to train under Kaoru, and Yahiko still loved Katsumi and wished to see her one last time. She promised him they would meet again. He hoped she would keep that promise because he would. If she didn't come back to Tokyo he would go look for her. 


	10. A Promise Kept

Around 1 year later.

Yahiko practices his swordsmanship with Kenji, they battle eachother as Kenshin, Sano, Akane and Kaoru watch. A figure watches Yahiko from in a tree, the figure continues to watch. Kenshin knows the figure is there and knows who it is.

"Nice battle." Kenji says after they are done fightening.  
"Same to you." Yahiko says.

They all go inside accept for Yahiko, he sits and watches the sun go down and the moon appear along with the stars. When its dark enough, he gets up about to go inside. He hears something, and sees a figure coming towards him a sword at the figures waist. He looked closer as he backed away and saw it was a female figure. Then he saw the black hair then the blue eyes. It was Katsumi! He was so happy to see her that she hadn't broken her promise. HE walked towards her, a smile on his face.

Katsumi looked up from the ground and smiled at Yahiko. They approach eachother.

Kenshin watches them from the dojo and smiles then leaves from where he could see them and falls asleep.

"I've come back.." Katsumi said. " I kept the promise I made a year ago, on this axact day."

"Yeah, You did." Yahiko said smiling. "I've kept my promise to."

Katsumi smiles. "I haven't killed anyone since that promise. But I have protected and made my life better than it was when I left." She said, embracing him hugging him,

"I'm glad." Yahiko said then kissed Katsumi on the lips. "Let's go inside."

They both went inside the dojo and talked, Kenshin and the others were asleep. Well Kenshin had overheard everything they said.

The Next Day

Katsumi be sitting in the back of the dojo, looking up at the sky. Yahiko was still asleep, so were the others accept for Kenshin. Kenshin walks up to Katsumi and sits next to her. He smiles at her.

"I've seen that you've made something of yourself since we've last met." Kenshin says to her.

"I have. Its a great feeling you know." Katsumi said.

"Yeah, To protect the ones you love is a really good feeling. " Kenshin said.

"How has Yahiko been since I left?" Katsumi asked.

"Love sick." Kenshin answers. "This one thinks he really loves you and has missed you since you've been gone."

Katsumi looks down. " I didn't want to leave him but I had to I had to make more of myself." She says.

"Well, I'm glad you did make more of yourself." Kenshin said getting up. "Once the others wake up breakfast will be ready."

Katsumi nodded as Kenshin walked away. She then returned her gaze back up at the morning sky. 


	11. Afraid but In Love

Yahiko rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He saw no Katsumi in the bed next to him. He got up and walked around the dojo looking for Katsumi. No sign.

Katsumi's POV:

She walked through the town of Tokyo, her katana at her side. Maybe she shouldn't of have left the dojo. But too many things were on her mind. She had to see Akane so she left a note telling her to met her in town.

Akane's POV:

Akane woke up to the sound of Yahiko's voice. She looked up at Yahiko.  
"Where's Katsumi?" Yahiko asked.  
"Don't know." Akane said. " I just woke up"  
Yahiko sat next to Akane. " Are you sure..?" He asked. "I'm worried about her"  
"What? Katsumi's Back!" Akane yelled. " Was she here last night"  
"Yeah, she came after you guys went to sleep."Yahiko said.  
"Well I don't know where she is, go ask Kenshin. He knows everything." Akane said.  
Yahiko nodded and went to go find Kenshin.

Meanwhile, Akane found a note in her bed. it said:

Akane,

Meet me in town. Don't tell Yahiko.

Katsumi

Akane got up and got dressed, she then snuck into town.

Katsumi and Akane met up in town and decided to go to the cafe.  
"So what do you want to talk 'bout?" Akane asked.  
"You know when Yotari was killed.." Katsumi said.  
"Yeah..What about it, Kat?" Akane asked.  
"I killed him..." Katsumi said.  
"But Katsumi! He was your love!" She said standing up.  
"I know..."Katsumi said. "I didn't mean to...he just got in my way when I was angred"  
"He was trying to help you, Kat.." Akane said, trying to help her and sitting down.  
"..I know..."Katsumi said, looking up at Akane. "I think the same thing will happen to Yahiko"  
"Of course he won't! Don't even think that Katsumi! He loves you and you love him!"Akane said to Katsumi. "Also he's looking for you. You should go and see him"  
"I'm afraid..."Katsumi said looking down at her saki.  
" You've never been afraid so don't let that stop you!" Akane said, getting up and grabbing Katsumi's arm and half dragging her out of the restuarunt. "now go get him"  
And Katsumi set off towards the Kamiya Dojo, to go see Yahiko. 


	12. An Old Friend

Katsumi approached the Kamiya Dojo, not sure if she should go and see Yahiko. She was afraid the same thing would happen that happened to Yotari on that fateful day.

Yahiko sat outside of the dojo, he hadn't seen Katsumi yet. Katsumi saw him though, she stopped and thought.

_Should I be brave and approach him? Or not…_ She thought to herself.

She then started towards Yahiko, this time he saw her. He got up and went to her. "Where have you been?" Yahiko asked worriedly, "I've been looking for you."

"I've just been thinking that's all…." She said to him.

"Well…" Yahiko started to say, but he hugged Katsumi instead. "I was worried."

Katsumi hugged him back. "..I'm sorry…." She said softly.

**A couple hours later……**

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Akane, Yahiko, Katsumi and Soujiro ate dinner at the table. They were as silent as a lamb. No one was talking. Katsumi and Yahiko seemed as if they loved each other they seemed happy and they worried about each other.

Kenshin and Katsumi heard something from outside. But they didn't want to worry the others. So Kenshin excused himself first, and then Katsumi excused herself. Yahiko wanted to come but he knew something was up.

Kenshin and Katsumi looked into the darkness that was outside, but saw nothing. Then something caught Katsumi's eye and only hers. She ran towards what she saw, Kenshin soon followed as he saw her run. He couldn't keep up. Something was pushing Katsumi to go faster and follow whatever she saw in the darkness. Kenshin soon lost sight of Katsumi.

**Katsumi's POV:**

She continued to follow the person she saw through the darkness. The person stopped and faced Katsumi. She then saw that it was an old friend…Korimako. But he seemed older, well it was around 5 or 10 years since they had last seen each other.

"Korimaki? Is that you?" Katsumi asked, surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's me Katsumi. Your old friend Korimako." He said.

Katsumi smiled.

"Man I haven't seen you smile in years…Its good to see you." Korimaki said to Katsumi.

"It's good to see you too…" Katsumi said.

"When did you come to Tokyo?" He asked.

"Around 2 years ago, but left 1 year ago from yesterday. I had to think things over for awhile…" Katsumi said.

"Oh…Meet any friends beside Akane?" Korimaki asked.

"Yeah, 5 to be exact…" She said to him.

"Wow, I've see you've been doing fine…."

"Yeah, I guess I am…."

They talked for awhile. Kenshin went back to the dojo, but did not inform the others of Katsumi going off by herself. He knew she would be fine.


	13. With Loved Ones

Katsumi walked with Korimaki through the forest. They continued to talk. They talked about a lot, but Katsumi didn't take it her to tell Korimaki that her master had died, killed by the one who she was staying with, Kenshin.

**Back at Kamiya Dojo**:

Kenshin and the others talked.

"Where's Katsumi?" Yahiko asked.

"She went to town I think. She had to do something." Kenshin answered.

"Oh…" Yahiko answered.

"I think she'll be back soon."

Yahiko nodded. "I'll be in my room."  
"Alright." Kaoru said.

Yahiko got up and went to his room and laid down looking up at the ceiling.  
He continued to look up, worrying about Katsumi. What was she doing? Was she okay? Should he go look for her? All of these went through his head. He sat up and went to the door and looked up at the night sky. He took his sword and went through the forest. He knew that somehow Kenshin was lying.

Katsumi and Korikmaki heard something behind them, they both stood their armed. Yahiko emerged from behind the bushes. Katsumi dropped her guard.

"Katsumi." Yahiko said.

"Hi." Katsumi answered. Korimaki just stood their, after putting his sword away. Katsumi turned to Korimaki. "This is Yahiko. The one I was talking about."

"Hi, Glad you make Kat here happy." Korimaki said.

"Yeah, I really love her." Yahiko said as he blushed a little.

Katsumi smiled. "This is Korimaki an old friend of mine. We just kind of stumbled upon each other." She said smiling. She was happy. She was with the ones she loved, Yahiko and Korimaki.

"We should go back to the Dojo," Yahiko said, "Its late."

"Okay, Korimaki you can come to the Kamiya Dojo with us if you like." Katsumi said.

"Sure, I'd love to." He answered. And the three of them set off towards the Kamiya Dojo. It was early in the morning by the time they got back.


End file.
